Befuddled Brains
by Ava Miranda Dakedavra
Summary: She'd been annoyed when Jack flirted with her, although she knew it was meaningless. She'd been bored when the Doctor worked with the wires on the console and muttered to himself. She'd been wary when Jack hopped down with him to help. She'd been worried when Jack had jumped up and called her Darling and the Doctor had a very freaked out look on his face.


**This ties in with ****_Blatantly Belated, Beautifully Brilliant, _****and ****_Briefly Bothered_****, although you probably won't have to read them to understand****_._**** I'm running out of things with 'B's….**

* * *

Hermione had been concerned when it would just be her, the Doctor, and Captain Jack Harkness in the TARDIS, as Donna wanted to spend a Christmas with her grandfather and mother. She'd been worried when it took far longer than it should've to get back to Donna. She'd been annoyed when Jack flirted with her, although she knew it was meaningless. She'd been bored when the Doctor worked with the wires on the console and muttered to himself. She'd been wary when Jack hopped down with him to help. She'd been worried when Jack had jumped up and called her Darling and the Doctor had a very freaked out look on his face before he cleared his throat and said warily, "Uhh, Doctor…?"

Jack blinked and looked over before his eyes widened and he turned back to Hermione before gripping her shoulders and staring into her large eyes, "Am I in Jack's body?"

"Doctor?" she questioned as he groaned, running a hand down his face as Jack-in-the-Doctor's-Body began to check over his new appearance with a grin.

"Hey, Hermione, turn around, let's see if you can spot the difference again," he said gleefully, earning glares from the two instead.

"How the hell…?" Hermione began.

"Jack must've touched the same wire I did at the same time," he hummed as Jack ran his hands through his hair, "Our minds switched."

"Well how do you fix it?" she asked.

"Ahh," he responded, making her whimper and grip her hair before he placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly at her, "It'll be fine, don't worry, Darling." She pursed her lips and shook her head as he grimaced, Jack waving him away before clearing his throat and grabbing her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, Darling," he repeated, grinning at the Doctor as he pouted at him. "Wow, I look foxy when I pout, do it again!"

Hermione groaned and rubbed her eyes, "This is far too confusing."

* * *

"Are you sure it goes there?"

"Jack Harkness, you leave me alone!" Hermione crowed, huffing and working with the wires again as he sighed and rolled his eyes, still in the Doctor's body. The TARDIS, as a consolation for accidentally making them switch bodies, offered a small little room so that they could switch again, although somebody had to program it. The Doctor had nominated Hermione to do so, as apparently he didn't trust Jack again. "Of course, my ruddy boyfriend had to go and switch bodies with the man who's slept with everything in the known universes. My best friend is spending Christmas with her family, and we have no idea – apparently – how to get her back, and she'll be pissed and we'll probably find her when she's fifty and she'll kill us all. Bloody brilliant Thursday, huh?"

"Oy, I haven't slept with _everything,_" Jack argued.

"You've slept with practically everything," she amended.

"Jack," the Doctor warned on the other side of the room, "Leave Hermione alone."

"She started it!"

"I'll finish it!" Hermione snapped, wand out, making him blink at her before taking a few steps back and grinning sheepishly back at her.

"Alright, I think I'm good over here, how about you?" he asked, making her nod and sigh and look between the two warily.

"I don't know who to kiss for good-luck, so I'll save it for after you're switched back," she stated, making the Doctor's body pout as Jack's body nodded back. She walked out and shut the door behind her, biting her lower lip and sitting with her back against the console as she watched the door. There was a loud humming noise, and different lights were going off. This happened for several minutes, during which Hermione sent different colored sparks into the air with her wand before the door opened and the Doctor's body leaned in through the space, hair wild and a questioning look on his face, making Hermione stand and arch an eyebrow back.

"What do I think about stars?" she questioned.

He grinned back, "They're beautifully brilliant, just like you, Darling." She grinned and he kissed her, dipping her and having her hair touch the floor as she gave a small scream at the fast movement and held on to his shoulders.

She laughed as he pecked the tip of her nose, smiling back at him, "I was so worried I'd be forced to look at Jack every day for the rest of my life."

Jack bristled from the doorway, "Oh, gee, thanks, you make me feel good about myself."

"You're just not my cup of tea, Harkness, hope you understand," she grinned, wrapping her arms around the Doctor's neck and kissing him once more.

Jack made a noise of disgust and moved past them, probably towards the kitchens, "Ugh, get a room."


End file.
